Follow me ?
by katana 00
Summary: L'amitié, sentiment puissant liant le trio d'or, pousse Hermione et Ron à ne pas être réfractaires à suivre Harry n'importe où. Leurs esprits aventuriers et courageux le soutiendraient en toute circonstance. La réponse est évidente et sans appel. Or, pour Draco, avant de se jeter corps et âme dans cette folie, nombre de points problématiques restent à considérer. Evoluera-t-il ?


**S.O.S**** :**_ FFNet prévoirait du ménage dans les fictions de type M, courant juin. L'un d'entre vous saurait-il m'indiquer un site identique où migrer partiellement ? Voir totalement. Merci !_

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Si le monde sorcier était à une chatonne moldue, ça se saurait ! Donc vous devinez la suite ? ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Bien que clouée au lit, mon neurone a refusé de m'accorder la tranquille sérénité vitale à tout malade. Heureusement, mon best-friend m'a prêté son portable, sinon ce tortionnaire, séjournant illégalement dans mon cerveau, m'aurait continuellement harcelée. Ne jamais contrarier un neurone merdeux sous peine de pire sanction, c'est ma devise ! Donc espérons que, malgré les conditions, cette 51__ème__ ficounette (ouais déjà !) soit un minimum sympa. Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

**«Follow me ?»**

.

.

Hermione Granger, brillante diplômée avec les éloges, studieuse et pragmatique à l'accoutumé, ne put réprimer sa vive impatience. Le cœur en joie d'être potentiellement chanceuse à décrocher le merveilleux et génialissime gros lot, elle s'empressa de tendre les jeux de grattage, inspiré du monde moldu et récemment acquis par ses soins, à ses deux amis. Griffondors masculins qui auraient bien besoin, eux, de soutien pour vaincre les rudes épreuves de rattrapage des ASPIC !

\- « **C'est de l'arnaque !** » clama, de façon pertinente et placide, Ron Weasley. Persuadé que seuls de puérils idiots se laissaient piéger par ces viles escroqueries, avant de sacrément s'extasier devant l'encart réservés aux cadeaux.

Si le premier prix était un voyage extraordinaire, spécifique au gagnant, digne d'intérêt pour la jeune intellectuelle avide de découvertes savantes se voyant déjà étudier les mœurs et coutumes d'un peuple mystérieux aux confins de terres inexplorées, l'un des énièmes présents de consolation n'était pas moins qu'un appétissant et généreux panier gourmand. Juste de quoi titiller les papilles perpétuellement affamées du glouton rouquin.

\- « **J'aurai préféré un retourneur de temps.** » marmonna Harry Potter dépité, fixant l'image animée dévoilée, signalant qu'il avait remporté la victoire tant convoitée par son amie.

Une victoire insipide et sans grand avantage pour lui, dont le vœu secret était toujours de revenir dans le passé pour rectifier les trop nombreux et tragiques évènements. Et pourquoi pas, comme dans le plus doux des rêves, rencontrer enfin et connaitre plus amplement sa défunte famille. Une mère et un père lâchement exécutés, durant sa sombre enfance, par le terrifiant et redoutable Lord Voldemort. Ennemi, désormais trépassé et terrassé de ses propres mains, qui l'avait privé néanmoins d'amour et de chaleur réconfortants.

\- « **T'as un voyage !** » piaffa spontanément la jeune érudite, quelque peu jalouse cependant de ne pas être l'élu. A l'évidence, sa soif de connaissance ne serait pas rassasiée aujourd'hui.

« **… en amoureux avec l'élu de ton cœur ?** » traduisit-elle scrupuleusement l'interprétation de l'animation magique, après avoir dépossédé le brun de son bien.

Après les retentissants échecs sentimentaux, avec Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, Hermione ne soupçonnait aucunement que son fidèle compagnon d'aventure puisse avoir, à nouveau, une personne en particulier en vue. Sachant qu'Harry, soucieux de la vie de ses partenaires, avait mis, volontairement, fin à son histoire avec la sœur de son fiancé. Or, le jeu ensorcelé ne pouvait mentir. Harry avait forcément une âme scellée à son cœur.

\- « **Qui va être l'heureuse veinarde ?** » le chambra ouvertement Ron, lui accordant un vicieux coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ce dernier n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir d'entendre la réponse puisque son ami se volatilisa aussitôt. Sans un avertissement, comme par magie, le sauveur du monde sorcier fut ravi à son entourage. Ron, en fidèle et loyal ami, s'affola et paniqua franchement à cette réaction inattendue. Disparition qui pouvait raisonnablement être une morbide vendetta à l'encontre du héros de la part de Mangemorts teigneux et rebelles !

Calmement, Hermione, en connaisseuse expérimentée, car oui elle s'acharnait à gratter, secrètement, ces divertissants petits cartons depuis fort longtemps déjà !, lui expliqua, comme souvent d'ailleurs, les règles du jeu. Et notamment, que l'effet était instantané. Raison pour laquelle il valait mieux être préparé à gagner, avant de chatouiller ces farceurs et imprévisibles cartons ! Et dont la nouvelle diplômée, avec mention précisons-le, avait légèrement omis d'expliciter à temps.

\- « **Potter ?** » s'étrangla une familière voix, clairement irritée et interloquée à sa subite présence, à en juger par le cri disgracieux et peu masculin qui fut émis.

\- « **Malfoy ?** » retourna, aussi peu aimable et vide d'entrain, la victime involontaire de l'inopiné transplanage.

Se ressaisissant aussi vite que l'émotion lui permis, Harry toisa, d'un regard éberlué et moqueur, le blond platine vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'une ridicule peau de bête autour de la taille. Minuscule enveloppe animalière peinant à dissimuler convenablement les parties intimes du sacro-saint élégant petit Prince, qui n'en menait définitivement pas large !

Détail qui amusa fortement Harry, loin d'imaginer les sauvages pulsions débridées de son éternel rival. Les nuits devaient être particulièrement chaudes chez ses voisins serpentards si c'était là la tunique nocturne officielle de leur prétendu chef. Voilà qui ferait sérieusement jaser et gravement perdre de nombreux points à leurs successeurs, si cette troublante vision venait à être véhiculée dans tout Poudlard !

Après tout, en perfide serpent, jamais Draco Malfoy ne se serait privé d'user d'une telle bassesse, alors pourquoi lui s'en priverait-il ? D'autant que s'il parvenait à finaliser, avec succès, ses ASPIC, il n'aurait plus à redouter un quelconque affrontement, ou rencontre, avec le crispant jeune homme, au sein des murs de Poudlard !

\- « **T'as fière allure dans ton état naturel.** » ajouta-t-il promptement, grillant, avec un incommensurable plaisir, la future et fourbe réplique que le serpentard de dernière année s'apprêtait sans nul doute à lui servir.

\- « **Compliment qui, venant d'un homme des cavernes tel que toi, ne me vexe aucunement.** » s'enorgueillit Draco, ornant, force de l'habitude oblige, son noble visage d'un rictus hautain et satisfait.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant ce crétin prétentieux, Harry, sur le point de formuler une piquante gentillesse à l'adresse du venimeux petit dragon, excessivement imbu de sa personne, sentit un subtil et fripon courant d'air s'immiscer, savamment, entre ses longues cuisses musclées. Zyeutant, immédiatement, la raison du léger rafraichissement, totalement incompréhensible selon ses pertinentes estimations, il eut la désagréable surprise de se découvrir tout aussi nu que son vis-à-vis.

A ceci près, Merlin soit loué !, que son système pileux était radicalement plus développé et proche de leurs ancêtres préhistoriques que l'imberbe blondinet cherchant à fanfaronner, grotesquement, avec ces deux poils joliment frisottés sur son torse menu et laiteux !

Harry, comblé du spectacle pour le moins comique d'un Draco désireux de prouver vainement son appartenance à la gente masculine au travers de savantes postures, posa, avec une nette précision, ses poings sur les hanches. Puis, sans se démonter, joua, à son tour, les vaniteux culturistes en gonflant exagérément ses pectoraux. Pour parfaire, en beauté, son final, il fit sournoisement rouler ses muscles saillants en un mouvement qui les fit merveilleusement tressauter, soulignant et accentuant à ravir son harmonieuse masse musculaire.

Effet dévastateur garanti ! L'ancien héritier envieux plongea, instantanément et remarquablement, dans une rage folle. Explosive colère qui aurait pu fatalement éclater, souillant et ensanglantant les environs, si une horde de grognements malvenus n'avait pas interrompu leurs échanges « courtois ». Déportant, en une coordination jamais égalée, leurs regards vers les grossiers personnages, source indéniable ayant osé couper leur lyrique envol et amicales manifestations, Harry et Draco tombèrent sur le cul en contemplant des individus s'apparentant fortement à des hommes préhistoriques.

\- « **Ils ont le sens de la galanterie !** » émit ironiquement Harry, scrutant les mâles dans leur acte de domination manifeste.

Draco, qui jusqu'ici avait été un fervent et absolu admirateur de son paternel, commença à douter sérieusement de la pertinence de sa vénération. Sentiment qu'il jugeait, présentement, embarrassant, tant il l'avait conduit à un mimétisme excessif. Au point de copier l'illustre et élégant Lucius Malfoy dans le moindre de ses comportements, ou détails physiques.

Seulement, devant le dégradant et ignominieux spectacle d'hommes des cavernes tirant éhontément leurs femmes dénudées par leurs immenses chevelures, le blond eut soudain un remord quant à la longueur de la sienne. D'ici que l'un de ces affreux énergumènes le confonde avec une de leurs femelles, il n'y avait pas loin ! Aurait-il seulement l'intelligence de remarquer sa poitrine plate et la présence d'appareil génital indéniablement masculin ? Rien n'était moins sûr !

Idée, certes loufoque et grotesque, née d'un esprit déboussolé par l'incongru saut temporel, qui semblait, cependant, avoir fait des émules. Des regards suspicieux se portèrent sur lui. Analysant, beaucoup trop sévèrement, sa frêle constitution, Draco eut l'impression d'être une proie toute désignée pour une relation bestiale.

\- « **Soumet-toi à moi !** » ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux, rendu particulièrement cinglant vu sa peur grandissante d'être le futur hôte d'une bête humaine, à son compagnon de désastre vers qui il se tourna, empli d'espérance.

Manœuvre désespérée ayant pour but de se rassurer, un tant soit peu, de l'invraisemblance d'une telle pensée hallucinante. Lui, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait être associé au rôle de femme ! Oui, un infime et ultime rempart permettant encore de se convaincre qu'il existait inévitablement d'autres alternatives à se fondre merveilleusement dans le paysage, pour ne pas éveiller de dangereux soupçons quant à leur appartenance ou non au groupe.

Or, la potentielle menace se manifesta ailleurs. Avec effroi, il constat qu'Harry avait sûrement imaginé une suite problématiquement identique à la sienne. A l'exception près qu'il était évident, d'après le sombre regard émeraude figé sur lui, qu'une inversion des rôles était hautement probable. Concept totalement saugrenu ! Mais dont Potter ne démordrait pas si aisément, au regard des éclairs lancés à son intention.

Dès lors, sans un mot supplémentaire, les deux se matèrent et se jaugèrent instinctivement. Avant de royalement se jeter, comme à leur habitude, l'un sur l'autre. Tentant, férocement, de se choper mutuellement le cuir chevelu pour imposer leur domination respective. Pour un peu, pareil comportement laisserait envisager une faille dans leur si chère et obstinée virilité ! Quel homme, digne de ce nom, en viendrait à user d'une tactique si … féminine ?

\- « **Moi vivant, jamais je ne serai le soumis de l'histoire !** » hurlèrent-ils en parfaite harmonie, se crêpant méchamment le chignon jusqu'à initier une danse devenue presque rituelle.

C'est ainsi que, par cette belle et irrationnelle journée, les deux têtus ennemis poudlardiens, réunis par un fâcheux et farceur coup du hasard, bataillèrent, corps et âme, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, avec toute la ferveur et la hargne les caractérisant. Dans l'unique but de sauver leur vigoureuse masculinité balbutiante, vacillante, en échappant au funeste destin : être la « femelle » de l'autre.

Et, accessoirement, éviter le déshonneur d'être outrageusement et sauvagement culbuté sous l'œil incrédule, stupéfait, intrigué, d'une assemblée primitive en pleine évolution. Groupe émergeant, tâtonnant fébrilement dans l'instauration de règles sociétales, trouvant assurément excentrique ces deux mammifères belliqueux surexcités.

\- « **Scroutt à pétard ! Dragon ! Acromantula ! Basilic ! Gnome ! Chartier ! Epouvantard ! Détraqueur ! Veracrasse ! Serpencendre !** » furent, entre autre, les doux mots d'amour qui fusèrent, passionnément, sous les étoiles illuminant ce splendide ciel sans nuage d'un autre âge.

Pour leur défense, l'évolution de l'espèce ne s'est pas réalisée en un jour. Alors, accordons-leur le bénéfice du doute. Qui sait, avec un brin de chance et énormément de patience, leur histoire et jeux de main finiront peut-être différemment !

.

.

********** Follow me ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_L'OS vous semble particulièrement étrange, incohérent (que sais-je encore) ? Pitié, soyez indulgentes ! Songez que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma santé (expliquant éventuellement qu'il reste des fautes éparpillées u_u'). Promis, à ma prochaine parution, je tenterai d'être plus distrayante. _

_Merci de votre courageuse lecture ! … Et, ne me punissez pas en me privant de review (besoin de réconfort) ! A bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
